


Navigator

by Ennuiwolf



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Mystery, No One Knows Anyone, Slice of Life, Thriller, cameos from other groups once in a while, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Wataru followed his older brother into the police force, but circumstances find him as part of the Fifth Division, the place for lazy troublemakers. To make matters worse, his new partner is Goryo Yuto, a rich kid most definitely playing police.However, when a body of a woman turns up in a lake, Wataru jumps at the chance to escape from his brother’s shadow and finally get the promotion he deserves.And he’ll need to do it with his new partner’s immense wealth.Inspired by Millionaire Detective: Balance Unlimited. Law Enforcement! AU
Relationships: Matoba Wataru & Goryo Yuuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The precinct was bustling with activity.

Wataru paused in the hallway as officers ran past him in a hurry. From their immaculate suits, he could tell they were First Division.

He looked up to see a familiar bespectacled redhead running in his direction. However, unlike everyone else, he actually slowed down when he saw the other.

“Wataru?”

“Nii-san,” he replied. “What’s going on?” he questioned.

His brother straightened up. “Sadly, nothing that concerns you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Wataru narrowed his eyes.

Kenta lightly brushed some dirt off his shoulder nonchalantly. “If we need your help, we’ll make sure to call your Division Chief, as per procedure.”

“Oi, Satozuka!” A voice behind them called. “Stop chatting and come!”

“I’m coming!” Kenta called out before looking back at Wataru. “Have a nice day,” he greeted politely before walking past him.

Wataru turned around to see Kenta catch up with a white-haired man a ways away.

“You needed to stop and chat with your brother in an emergency?” he asked.

“Sorry, Nayuta. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

“You better not.”

Wataru sighed in frustration. Wordlessly, he readjusted the files in his arms so they were more comfortable to hold and slowly trudged his way down the empty hallway. Every step felt heavy as his curiosity urged him to disobey his orders and go and see exactly what was big enough that the First Division was involved.

Sadly, he knew better than to test his superiors’ patience.

He pushed open the door to the door with “Fifth Division” written on it, stepping inside. He made his way to the Chief’s desk and placed the files in front of him.

“Master, the files you asked me to bring.”

“Good! Thank you!” the silver haired aged man said, lightly stirring his cup of coffee. He then noticed that Wataru hadn’t yet moved, and he recognized the look on his face. “Did something happen?” he asked.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing,” Wataru said. “I saw First Division was involved.”

“First Division, huh?” Master murmured. He then shook his head. “No, I haven’t received any notice about anything going on.”

“I thought so,” Wataru sighed.

“Well, nothing to worry now that those guys are working on it,” Master leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head.

“I know.”

Wataru made his way back to his desk and took a seat, booting up his laptop to throw himself into his work, lest he allow his mind to wander.

“So, I hear First Division got a swanky new case!”

And there went any thought of getting some work done.

Wataru sighed. “Banri,” he said softly. “I thought I made it very clear I didn’t want to discuss First Division.”

The blonde grinned. “Sorry, sorry!” he said. “But aren’t you curious?”

 _Of course I am,_ he wanted to say. “It has nothing to do with me,” was what he replied, however.

“Oh, I saw your older brother earlier!” Banri just couldn’t take a hint. “He asked about you. Despite your relationship, I think he does care about you, you know?”

Wataru exhaled heavily, not responding to the other.

After all, his relationship with his brother had nothing to do with him.

“Where’s Fuuta?” he asked, changing the topic. “He still hasn’t cleared his round of paperwork.”

“Went to run an errand,” the pink haired man in front of him informed.

“Thanks, Aoi,” Wataru nodded. “And Jun?”

“Working from home today,” Aoi recounted.

Wataru sighed. _Of course he is._

A figure then appeared behind Banri with a carrying case.

“Ah, Ren-kun!” Banri exclaimed. “You got my milk!”

The blue haired boy nodded, pulling a cup from the case and handing it to him. “Simple and plain, just like you wanted!”

“You’re an angel, Ren-kun!”

Ren turned to Wataru, pulling another cup and handing it to him. “I got you coffee,” he said. “I didn’t know which kind you liked, but I was told you’d be having paperwork today.”

Wataru couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Ren,” he said, all the irritation and hostility of before dissipating as he viewed the violet-eyed boy’s smiling face.

He wondered whether he’d ever get tired of being made to run around so much, but he supposed as an intern, Ren knew what he was getting into when he signed on.

Although a part of him would always wonder whether the younger wished he’d been placed in one of the higher divisions.

But then again, everyone looked so happy and content here, even if they rarely got out into the field. Wataru supposed he was the only one who had arrived with delusions of grandeur.

He sighed and threw himself into his work. Instead of wild dreams of saving lives and solving crimes, his paperwork could take his attention.

* * *

When Wataru re-entered the Fifth Division room once more, he found it quite rife with activity.

Hm?

Upon looking closer, he found an unfamiliar figure standing by Master’s desk. He had his back turned to him, so all Wataru could see was a mop of light brown hair and the other’s denim jacket, his hands in his jean pockets.

Master saw past the other when he walked through the door. “Ah, Wataru! Perfect timing!”

“What’s this about?” Wataru asked, coming up.

The newcomer turned around, and Wataru saw his face for the first time. He was quite handsome, with charming blue eyes and a wide toothy smile. He also noticed that his clothes seemed…well…not cheap, unlike Wataru’s own hoodie he’d bought in a thrift store.

The newcomer shined with so much light that in the midst of this dilapidated division room, he looked like he didn’t belong.

“Is this him?” the brunette asked.

Master nodded. “Yes, he’s my finest detective.”

Wataru sighed. “Matoba Wataru,” he curtly introduced himself. He still had no idea what to make of this stranger.

“Cool!” the stranger beamed. “I’m Goryo Yuuto!”

_Goryo?_

He’d heard that name before.

“Now that we’re all introduced,” Master said, getting to his feet. “I’m partnering the two of you up.”

“Wait, what?” Wataru swore he had misheard the elder.

“Yuuto’s new here, so be sure to show him around the precinct, alright?” Master told him.

A moment passed as the facts clicked together in Wataru’s brain. “Hold on a minute!” he protested.

“Hm?”

“With all due respect, sir,” Wataru said. “I don’t need a partner.”

“You’re the only one in the Fifth Division without a partner, Wataru,” Master pointed out.

“Because I don’t require one!”

“That’s for me to decide,” Master calmly pointed out. “And I’ve just given my orders.”

Wataru let out another small frustrated sigh. He really couldn’t rebel when anyone used the word ‘order.’

“Now, I suggest you go get acquainted with your new partner,” Master pointed out. “Oh, and do watch over him. He’s the son of the Goryo conglomerate, you know?”

_So that’s where he recognized the name from…_

“The Goryo Conglomerate?” Wataru repeated. “Aren’t they like…huge?”

Master nodded. “Which is why we must be careful.” He gestured with his head towards the brunette, who had taken up residence in the cubicle directly opposite Wataru’s. “Should anything happen to their dear son…”

Wataru sighed. “I’m a detective, not a babysitter,” he said. He didn’t go through months of training and spent years climbing the ranks only to run around behind a rich boy playing cop.

“Oh, I wouldn’t write him off just yet,” Master pointed out, taking a puff of his cigarette. “He came pretty highly recommended, you know?”

Wataru stood in silence, observing this person…Yuuto…interact with Ren and Aoi, who was sat right beside him. Judging by the way his teammates immediately broke into smiles and laughter, he assumed the other was already entertaining them with wild stories, wild enough that even Banri was interested.

He pursed his lips. The brunette really didn’t seem to belong here.

Wataru gave a light sigh. “I have no choice, do I?” he asked.

Master hummed. “Nope,” he clarified. “Go have fun.”

* * *

Wataru was slightly miffed when he found that his new “partner” would be seated right across from him. As the other continued to chat with Banri, he slid into his cubicle and began riffling through the vanilla folders placed on his desk.

“Oh, so you not only finished top of your class at the academy but also came out with the highest score in the detective’s exam?” Banri exclaimed.

Yuuto nodded. “Yeah, I’ll admit I crammed the night before for the academy test.”

“Ah, so you’re one of those geniuses who doesn’t need to study!”

“Not really, the simulation trial during the detective’s exam almost kicked my ass,” Yuuto explained. “I spent a whole week preparing for that.”

Wataru held back a light scoff. He recalled spending weeks preparing for the exam at the academy, and then preparing for longer for the detective’s test. He had thought himself lucky that he managed to barely pass and make detective since the exam was known to be quite tough.

Alright, so this guy was a bookworm.

“That’s still quite the achievement!” Banri continued. “I imagine with your scores you were given your pick of division, right?”

Yuuto hummed softly. “Yeah, I was.”

Wataru’s ears perked. This was the first time he’d heard that.

It was common knowledge that scores were one thing, but to get one’s own pick of precinct and division one needed to be _exceptional_.

In order to do so, this guy would have had to be really good at his job.

“Oh?” Aoi asked, resting his chin on his hands. “I suppose the place you applied to was full up, and that’s why you were sent here?”

“Actually, I chose to come here.”

“Why so?” Aoi continued to question.

Yuuto grinned, putting his finger to his lips. “It’s a secret.”

Aoi chuckled but would drop the topic, knowing very well the tone the other used was one that said he wouldn’t be talking any more about it.

“Hey, Matoba-san.”

Wataru raised his eyes, the unfamiliar name not registering for a moment. “Can I help you with something?”

“I was wondering whether you could show me around?” Yuuto asked. “I was hoping we could talk, since, you know, we’re partners now.”

Wataru clicked his tongue in frustration. Wordlessly, he pushed his chair back and got up, picking up a couple of finished reports. Making his way to the door, he found Yuuto tailing him.

“Don’t you have anything to do?” Wataru asked.

“I just arrived,” Yuuto replied. “Also the Chief said I could tag along on any of your open cases and work them with you.”

Wataru sighed. “You can just call him Master,” he informed. “We all do.”

“Master?” Yuuto seemed a little surprised. “Is there some background I’m missing?”

“Not really, he just insists we call him Master and call each other by our first names.”

“We can call each other by our first names, huh?” Yuuto echoed. “So would it be alright if I called you Wataru?”

Wataru let out a breath. “Fine,” he said through slightly gritted teeth.

“You can call me Yuuto, too,” the brunette continued. He fell into step with the redhead. “So, got any juicy cases?”

At that point, the two had reached the reception and Wataru wasted not time in dropping off the files, turning around to the taller man.

“Unfortunately, you’ll find I don’t have any open cases,” he said. “If you’re looking for adventure, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“Huh?”

“The Fifth Division is the scapegoat of this place,” Wataru gestured with his hands. “The juiciest cases go to First Division, and the rest of the cases fall to the other divisions. We get misdemeanours and public outrages.”

“Is that so?”

Wataru leaned on the desk, feeling like simply sliding to the ground in his exhaustion. “Yeah, so if you came in here with delusions of grandeur, you’re in the wrong place.”

He was surprised though when Yuuto didn’t seem quite as confused as he was hoping. “I see,” was his only response. “So that means we have time to go get a drink?”

Wataru blinked. “I suppose…” he trailed off.

He then pushed away from the reception desk and began making his way back, listening to Yuuto happily greet the receptionist. However, the tell-tale sound of his heels grew as Yuuto managed to catch up with him.

“So, about that drink…” Yuuto began.

Wataru turned around, stopping him mid-sentence with a look. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“I heard it all,” Wataru clarified. “Not only are you top in everything, but you’re also quite rich, being the son of the Goryo conglomerate.” At that, he could swear the smile fell from Yuuto’s face. “What is someone like you doing in the Fifth Division and not in First?”

Yuuto swallowed, and for a moment Wataru wondered whether he had pushed too far.

“I suppose I can tell you,” Yuuto said. “When we’re friends, of course. For now, let’s get that drink!”

Wataru was almost impressed at how quickly the smile returned to Yuuto’s face, and before he knew it the brunette was stomping away to get their bags, talking about this café he wanted to try out.

He still had no idea what to make of him, but he had a feeling he might regret taking him on as a partner.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, you like sweets?” Yuuto asked as Wataru put his fork in his mouth.

Wataru shrugged. “Take a guess,” he said curtly. “You’re a detective, aren’t you?”

Yuuto chuckled, happily brushing off the hostility in Wataru’s voice. Instead, he reached over and grabbed one of the small cakes. “Ooh, this looks tasty!” he exclaimed, cutting into the brown confectionary.

As he enjoyed the sweet treat, Wataru observed him on the side. The way he was acting, it was like the past hour hadn’t occurred, and that his mask hadn’t slipped. If it were anyone else, Wataru would have chocked it down to him seeing things.

However, it was Wataru, and he had an eye for detail.

He almost had to appreciate Yuuto’s mask. He seemed quite skilled at keeping it up.

Perhaps he could break it down, see who Goryo Yuuto really was…

“This is really good!” Yuuto said. “You’ve got good taste.”

Wataru hummed softly. “So, where were you stationed?”

“Oh, I was in the Sapporo precinct as a beat cop,” Yuuto explained. “You?”

“Kushiro,” Wataru responded quietly.

“That’s interesting!”

Wataru didn’t reply, taking a moment to sip his fizzy soda. When he turned back, he found Yuuto had his arms crossed and was leaning forward, studying him intently.

“I take it you don’t like me very much,” he said.

Wataru hummed in agreement.

“Can I ask why?”

Wataru furrowed his brows as Yuuto continued. “You didn’t seem thrilled to have me as your partner back in the precinct either,” Yuuto pointed out.

Wataru took a deep breath. “Like I said before, I don’t need a partner,” he reiterated. “Especially not one who needs a babysitter.”

“Babysitter?” Yuuto echoed.

“Let’s be real,” Wataru continued, leaning on the table. “We both know the main reason you’re here is because your family’s packing.”

“Oi…” Yuuto said slowly.

“And because of that, if anything happens to you on the job, the rest of our jobs are on the line,” Wataru went on. “It won’t matter to you, but the rest of us aren’t here to play around. We live on this job.”

Yuuto frowned, a scowl marring his handsome face. “Is that…really what you think of me?” he asked.

“Am I wrong?” Wataru challenged.

“ _Dead_ wrong.”

Wataru raised an eyebrow at the look in the other’s eyes.

“The _last_ people who have my back are my family,” Yuuto said. “I am here because I worked for it. I went through _all_ the same exams and served the _exact_ same amount of time as you did, so don’t you _dare_ look down upon me when we’re equals here!”

Wataru held his fiery gaze for a moment before speaking again. “Why are you here again?” he asked once more. “Why go through all that trouble when you’ve got all the money in the world?”

“Because I _wanted_ to,” was Yuuto’s response. Upon looking at the quizzical look on Wataru’s face, he leaned back slightly. “There is something called free will, you know?”

_Oh, so this guy became a detective because of so-called dreams._

“You seem awfully focused on me, however,” Yuuto suddenly piped up. “But don’t pretend you and I are that different.”

Wataru narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying, I know about you,” Yuuto said. “And I know exactly why a damn good police officer, such as you, is wasting away in the Fifth Division.”

Wataru’s eyes widened as alarm bells began to ring in his head.

_He knew._

_How?_

He gritted his teeth. “That information is classified…” he said slowly. “How did you find out?”

Yuuto shrugged. “I’ve got my ways, you know?”

Wataru felt anger boil up inside him. This guy and his absolute cheek…

He was about to stand up and slam his hand on the table to prevent him from punching this guy in a public place, when the doors of the café burst open and four men stormed in, dressed in all black and ski masks covering their faces, guns in hand as they trained them on the customers.

“Nobody move! This is a robbery!”

Wataru and Yuuto looked back at each other at the same time, the tension from before fizzling out at once.

“Four armed men,” Yuuto said.

“There’s civilians here too,” Wataru said. “We have to protect them.”

“Which means taking them down as fast as possible,” Yuuto nodded.

“Think we can take them?” Wataru shot back.

“If you can keep up.”

_Cheeky bastard…_

Wataru’s hand reached inside his jacket, feeling the gun resting in its holster. “Got your gun?” he asked the brunette.

The brunette grinned at him. “Always.”

As if they’d been partners for years, the two whipped around and brandished their guns.

“Freeze! Police!”

* * *

“And the two of you were able to subdue the robbers, was that what happened?” Master raised his eyes from the file.

Wataru clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes, that was how it went down.”

He waited for Master to frown and tell him he had done something wrong by rushing in without backup, especially after his very clear order to not let Yuuto get into danger. To his surprise, though, Master simply grinned and closed the file, sliding it over the desk to him.

“Not bad,” he said. “I see the last six months haven’t made you rusty.”

Wataru shook his head. “We have to be prepared for any eventuality.”

Master nodded. “Good work, you two,” he said. “It’s pretty open and shut, so there’s no need to give it to any other division.”

Wataru leaned forward to take the file and turned when he heard Master’s words once more.

“And I hope your little… _trauma_ …wasn’t a problem?”

His skin prickled as a familiar feeling of panic began to rise in his throat. It took all his self-control to not let his stance falter. He gulped, pushing the feeling down.

“No, sir.”

He heard Master hum. “That’s good.”

Without waiting any longer, Wataru quickly returned to his cubicle, sliding into his chair and running a hand through his hair.

It was close. Too close.

He had to admit, while the rush of getting back in the field was exhilarating, his hand had trembled slightly while holding his gun. He was, however, thankful that all it took for the robbers to surrender was to see two police officers, following which it was quickly discovered that the guns they had were models only designed to scare.

He hadn’t needed to use his own, and he was thankful for that.

He looked up as Yuuto leaned back in his chair, chatting animatedly with Ren, who listened to his story with sparkling eyes.

“So you actually got to interrogate someone?” Ren asked open mouthed.

Yuuto chuckled. “Well, not as much interrogate as cut a plea deal,” he explained. “The poor kid was so terrified he gave up the name of the person who orchestrated the whole thing the minute we granted him a softer sentence.”

“It’s still so cool!” Ren exclaimed. “Ah, I wish I could have been there!”

Yuuto raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Ren? Can I ask you a question?”

The younger boy set his gaze on him. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“You seem quite interested in police work,” Yuuto noticed. “So why didn’t you apply to the Academy?”

“He did,” Banri piped up. “He didn’t make it.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Ren looked down, almost sheepishly, and Wataru sighed softly in his head. “I…I couldn’t pass the physicals…”

“Really? That’s weird?” Yuuto’s eyes were wide. “You didn’t make it but Banri did?”

“Hey!” Banri protested. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“And even then, _Jun_ made it but not Ren?” Yuuto continued.

“Yeah, no one knows how that happened,” Aoi supplied. “It’s a mystery for everyone.”

Yuuto pursed his lips and turned back to Ren. “I’ve applied three times, and got rejected every time,” the blue haired boy continued, sounding down. “But I really wanted to be part of the police, so I took the chance to come here when I heard about this internship!”

“I wonder why?” Yuuto asked. “What made you like the police so much?”

“Because they’re like superheroes!”

Yuuto almost seemed taken aback at the other’s energy. “Superheroes?” he repeated.

Ren nodded. “I’ve always wanted to be like Star Five!”

“Star Five?”

“It’s this Tokusatsu series Ren’s obsessed with,” Banri told him.

“They protect innocent people and save the day, and the police do the same!” Ren said. “That’s why I wanted to become one myself!” The energy then left his voice. “But since I couldn’t make the cut I’m now here, since this is the closest I can get.”

Yuuto chuckled. “Well, civilian administrators do amazing work as well,” he said. “We wouldn’t be able to do our jobs without your support.”

“That’s what I tell him all the time!” Aoi piped up.

Yuuto reached out and fluffed Ren’s curls, grinning. “So cheer up, alright? You’re an indispensable part of this team!”

Ren laughed happily, the other’s quick pep talk bringing his spirits back. Aoi shared a quick look with Banri as Ren trotted off to do his work.

Wataru rubbed his temples with his fingers. Their chatter had been so distracting.

It seemed that learning to work through it would be a skill he’d have to learn, considering how chatty his new partner was.

He got up from his chair once the clock struck, grabbing his bag. “I’m heading off,” he said to no one in particular.

The others gave similar murmurs wishing him a good night and Ren waved animatedly at him. However, he heard the door open and close once more almost immediately after he had left the room.

Wataru sighed. It had been so little time, yet he’d already gotten used to hearing the sound of those shoes.

“You’re following me again,” he exhaled.

Yuuto jogged ahead of him, turning around and walking backwards, hands behind his head and he continued to grin.

“What is it?” Wataru questioned, slowing his pace so as to not make the other trip and fall because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

“So, what we did yesterday…” Yuuto trailed off, and Wataru cocked an eyebrow. “You have to admit it was pretty awesome.” He skipped lightly. “We were all like ‘hah, take that!’” He mimed finger guns.

Wataru took a deep breath. “We were a pretty good team back there,” Yuuto continued. “And you were the one who said we don’t get action in the Fifth Division!”

“Because we don’t,” Wataru clarified. “That…was an anomaly. In general, that café is pretty uneventful.”

Yuuto chuckled, not letting the redhead’s words put a damper on his chipper mood. “Even so!”

Wataru turned his head away.

He was scared to admit it, but…the two of them had made a pretty good team, with the way they had just snapped into sync like that, especially after their argument just moments prior.

Wataru had never felt that with anyone.

He quickly cleared his throat. “If I may ask, how did you get the kid to talk so quickly?” he wondered. “He seemed quite insistent on not saying anything while we were detaining them.”

“It’s quite easy!” the brunette shrugged. “All you need is a way to a person’s heart.”

“A person’s heart?” Wataru repeated.

“Their greatest desires, their deepest struggles, their darkest secrets,” Yuuto ticked off. “If you can find out what one desires, you’ll find they’re easy to talk to.”

Wataru narrowed his eyes at that. “Is that so…” he trailed off.

He cast a look at the man standing before him, carefree and leaning against the wall, his badge hooked to his belt being the only indication that he was in law enforcement.

Wataru recalled their earlier conversation the day before.

Yuuto spoke so nonchalantly about finding out people’s desires and secrets. He remembered that Yuuto knew his own secret, despite it being classified information that only a select few people knew.

Perhaps…this guy was more dangerous than he looked.

“Hey, so where are we going next?”

Yuuto’s voice snapped Wataru back to reality, and he blinked for a moment before giving a small huff.

“Nowhere,” Wataru replied. “I’m going home. You should too.”

“Oh?” Yuuto sounded confused. “I thought we’d get a drink after work, you know?”

Wataru shot him a glare. “No.”

“Huh?”

Wataru took a step forward, trying to appear hostile to the other, but it wasn’t helping that Yuuto was still almost a head taller than him.

“Let me make this clear,” he said firmly. “Our partnership is nothing but professional. Meaning it starts when work starts and ends when work ends. We’re not acquaintances, and we’re _certainly_ not friends.”

Yuuto paused for a moment, his lips set a line before shrugging. “Alright,” he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow, _partner_.”

Wataru gritted his teeth. It seemed he was going to have to develop a god-like patience to deal with this guy.

* * *

Wataru almost slammed the door upon entering his apartment, and it wasn’t just his annoyance at his new partner.

He recalled that earlier that day, Banri had been loudly chatting with Aoi and Fuuta as he tended to do, but he had specifically chosen to speak about First Division.

“First Division is really awesome, you know?” Banri had exclaimed. “Apparently their secret assignment yesterday was because there was a bomb threat on an important politician!”

“Really?” Fuuta had asked with his mouth hanging open.

“Yes, yes!” Banri continued.

“I can see why they got First Division then,” Aoi had taken a sip from his cup. “Got to have your best team on the case.”

“So what happened next?” Fuuta asked eagerly.

“What else?” Banri replied. “Satozuka Kenta and Misono Reon managed to apprehend the suspect, and Asahi Nayuta got him to confess the locations of all the bombs!”

“As expected of First Division!” Fuuta had exclaimed.

Wataru clenched his teeth at that.

A part of him screamed that it was his place on that team.

It should have been _him_ at that conference, staking out potential terrorists.

It should have been _him_ at his brother’s side.

But no, while they were off doing actual police work, he was gorging his face with sweets.

Wataru sighed heavily, pulling out the white and black bass guitar that rested on a stand in the corner of his living room. He let his mind wander as he plucked the strings a bit, letting his hands play what they wanted.

Even after all this time, playing the bass always calmed him, no matter how annoyed he was.

And he was quite annoyed these days.

However, today it seemed as if the soothing sounds of the instrument did nothing to sate his anger, and he gave up.

Today was just not his day.

Finally, Wataru decided to just take a walk and get some fresh air.

The neighbourhood he lived in wasn’t upscale, nor was it dilapidated. It was simple and affordable, with a convenience store right around the block and a park surrounded by apartment buildings.

Simple and nice, just the way he liked it.

The cool night breeze seemed much more effective at taking his mind off things. So much, that he considered dropping by the convenience store to get a drink.

However, as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” he quickly apologized, getting to his feet.

His eyes however, widened when he saw just who it was.

Lying on the ground there, wearing a simple long coat and a hat, with his characteristic grin on his face, was the one person he dreaded to meet.

“Heh, its my fault for being clumsy anyway!”

“Goryo Yuuto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter written down quickly so I wanted to share it with you!
> 
> Updates for this fic will be quite inconsistent, so I apologize in advance! I'm doing a lot of reading on one side as well to help me write a better story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I decided to try my hand at writing another longfic! This time it's platonic Yuuwata in a police AU! 
> 
> Chapters are going to be much longer in this story than in my last one! 
> 
> I hope you guys stick with me till the end! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
